Red Moon: The Chronicles
by with eyes looking up
Summary: A gathering of Akatsuki drabbles containing random couples that I picked randomly. Some are AU, some have cursing, etc. Drop a suggestion, please. Discontinued indefinitely.
1. 1 thru 5

_title;_ Akatsuki Drabbles 1- 5

_rating;_ t for teen

_disclaimer;_ I own nothing.

_a/n;_ Alright, first off, I want to apologize, everyone. I haven't been updating for a few weeks, but I haven't had the incentive. I'm going to try and get back on track. Also, I'm going to be very busy this month. In fact, I'm leaving Wednesday night until Father's Day for a Washington D.C. trip. I also have a LOT of church activities to work on this month. Including a trip. Plus Cedar Point. And a car wash, and a garage sale. Oh my. So yes, this should hold you until then, and I'll try to get Delinquents updated!

Oh, and this is basically random drabbles about the Akatsuki, and it WILL be continued. Enjoy, and please review! (If you could give me a random prompt, and a couple, that'd be wonderful. :P)

**1;; Puppet (SasoriDeidara)**

Sasori was a puppet, and nothing more.

He had no feelings, no life, and no heartbeat. No emotions, no expressions, and no regular bodily functions.

Sasori had none of these, and yet one day, he realized that he _did_ have them. He realized that when you have someone special that you can put all of your trust into, that they all come back. The cadaver awakens.

The feelings blossom slowly, the life comes back into your eyes, the heartbeat begins to race. The emotions begin to show, mildly at first, then all the time, the expressions become more defined, and your palms begin to sweat. Your eyes widen. Everything is happier.

With Deidara by his side, Sasori knew that he was still a puppet, but he was free. He knew that being a puppet wasn't so bad, because eventually he would be Deidara's puppet.

And that was just fine with him.

--

**2;; Peanut Butter and Banana (ItachiKisame)**

Kisame never asked what Itachi's favorite food was, and he never thought he'd find out. That is, until one night when he couldn't sleep. For the longest time, he had stared at the ceiling, then, realizing his partner's bed was empty, he got up.

Searching the base, he finally found the teen in the kitchen, rifling through the cupboards. "Itachi-san? May I ask what you are doing?"

The prodigy glanced at him, pulling out peanut butter, bananas and gram crackers. "Making a midnight snack." Smirking, Itachi set them out on the counter, and grabbed a plate. Then, cutting the bananas into slices, he placed them on the crackers and lathered them in peanut butter.

Kisame, incredulous, watched in tired surprise. And when Itachi held out a "snack", he absent took it, speculating.

"…is it poisoned?"

"Just eat it."

Kisame sighed. _I've lived a long life, anyway. _Popping the treat in his mouth, the shark chewed hesitantly, then blinked in surprise. "Wow…these are actually good!"

"They are my favorite."

No, Kisame didn't need to ask what Itachi's favorite food was, because eventually he knew that the teen would tell him on his own.

--

**3;; The Best Damn Thing (PeinKonan)**

Pein couldn't take his eyes off of her. The way her body moved in time with the music, the way she smiled coyly at him, as if daring him to step forward.

But he didn't.

Her face fell slightly as she moved on, hips swinging mockingly- a cruel reminder of what he was missing. He watched as she gave another man a lap dance, and sighed.

Throwing a twenty on the bar's counter, he shrugged on his coat begrudgingly and walked, shoulders hunched, from the building. He knew that he could possibly be missing the best thing that would ever happen to him, but he kept walking.

That is, until his conscious took over and spun him right around, towards the bar. Then, with a grin, he walked back in.

--

**4;; Eager (ItachiDeidara) **

Itachi kept his face blank, trying not to show his anxiety as he glanced out the window again. His finger tapped without a beat on the page of his book, his foot swinging in a quick circle in the air. Kisame, on the other side of the room, grinned at him.

"Anxious, Itachi-san?"

"Shut up, Kisame."

"We're home, un."

Itachi, trying to compose the grin that seeped forward, almost jumped form the couch to greet Deidara. Sasori brushed past him in the other room, smirking to himself as the blond and the raven latched themselves onto another.

"I see you missed me, Itachi-kun, yeah."

The prodigy pressed the blond against the wall, smirking, as he traced the other's jaw line with his lips. Deidara grinned, licking his lips, as Itachi answered.

"No, I was just a little eager."

--

**5;; Fairy Princess (ZetsuSasori)**

"…Zetsu, what in the world are you doing?"

"Imma fairy princess, Puppet-Man. **Duuuh**."

"…_why?_" Sasori, blanching, stared down at Zetsu's half-submerged-in-the-floor eyes and the tiara resting precariously atop the plant's head. Zetsu grinned weirdly, coming up slightly to bite on Sasori's shoe and speak through the leather.

"Mhmmhm, my, mannaaaaa!"

"…what?"

"Because I wanna!" He growled, spitting out the leather and grinning again. Sasori shook his head, beginning to walk away, before Zetsu stopped him.

"…uhm, Sasori-danna?"

The puppet stopped, turning around. "What?"

"Will you be my fairy prince?"

Sasori stared at him a moment, then rose an eyebrow. "…are you on crack, Zetsu?"

"…maybe…?"

Sasori sighed. "Fine. …I'll be your fairy prince."


	2. 6 thru 10

_title;_ Akatsuki Drabbles 6-10

_rating;_ t for teen

_disclaimer;_ I own nothing.

_a/n;_ Apologizing, again. I'm so sorry. I knew I said I'd try to get more out, but I haven't. I've just been so freaking busy. I promise I'll work on it more though, cause my laptop's working again. Please wait!

Oh, and this is basically random drabbles about the Akatsuki, and it WILL be continued. Enjoy, and please review! (If you could give me a random prompt, and a couple, that'd be wonderful. :P) Btw, the parenthesis isn't necessarily pairings. Just who's featured in the fic.

**6;; Welcomings (PeinItachi)**

His pulse raced with anticipation. He was throwing what had been his old life away- did he really want to do it, though? Was it worth it, all the pain and suffering he would go through?

Fingers traced a swirl of metal, mentally preserving and memorizing the feel of the unmarred surface. Eyes darted almost regretfully to the man standing patiently before him, waiting for the prodigy to gather his bearings. A throat constricted in a dry, unnoticeable swallow.

The clothed metal was transferred to equally rough hands, as the man pulled out a shining knife. Silence fell but the high pitched wail of the crying iron as the point of the knife carved into the surface. Obsidian orbs slid closed at the sound, willing it away as he inwardly winced.

Pein, face almost disapproving, clicked his tongue as he passed over the headband, a thick slash shining in the dim light. "Welcome, Uchiha Itachi, to the Akatsuki."

--

**7;; Me, Myself, and I (MadaraTobi) **

Madara was pleased as he observed the stranger staring at him. A glassy look to dark eyes, the stranger stared back. Black hair blew slightly in the wind, from the open window.

The stranger, in fact, had short, black hair, reaching to his middle back. Two Sharingan red eyes spun almost lazily, yet the gaze was still burning. His face was scarred from the wars of long ago.

Madara, though, had short, spiked black hair, in need of a trim. Two Sharingan peered back at the stranger warily, yet proudly, and the intensity of his stare rivaled the stranger's. His face was scarred as well, though mostly from recent battles and spars.

The stranger wanted power. Madara wanted power.

Two people in one, both the same. _One in the same. _Madara and the stranger were one.

_Me, myself and I…_ the Uchiha mused, leaving the mirror behind with a smile and a chuckle.

--

**8;; Fish (TobiOrochimaru)**

"Tobi, leave me alone."

"But Orochimaru-san-!"

"Tobi. Get away from me."

"B-but-!"

"I'll eat you. I swear to god, I will **eat** you."

"…but isn't that cannibalism, Oro-san? Why don't you try fish- they're much healthier!"

"Are you implying I eat _Kisame,_ Tobi?"

"No, of _course_ not! That's just silly!"

"What are you saying, then?"

"…I dunno."

"…"

"…"

"I don't even like fish."

D:

--

**9;; Kumquat (KakazuHidan)**

Hidan liked nicknames. It was almost his favorite past-time. (Next to killing and mutilating his own body, of course.) Especially if he was giving them to Kakazu, his money- grubbing partner, and if they were slightly insulting. Okay…really insulting. For example, his favorites were shithead, dumbass, and his top-favorite, fuckface.

But lately, Kakazu had been giving _him_ nicknames.

And they were particularly **sweet**.

"Good morning sugar-muffin."

"Hello, sweet-pea."

And the worst one…

"How are you today, Kumquat?"

The name stuck, and soon Hidan quit with the insults, hoping from a release from the horrific title, but they didn't stop, even long after he'd quit.

Kumquat **was** the new Hidan, much to the religious man's dislike, and it looked as if it would stay that way for a long while.

--

**10;; Like This (SasoriTobi)**

"Hey, Sasori-senpai!" Tobi, bubbly as ever, bounced into the room with a cheerful wave. Sasori, blinking, let his puppet droop slightly…he'd been working on weapon deflecting in Hiruko until Tobi had arrived.

"Good afternoon, Tobi-kun. Can I help you with something?"

"Weeelll, I was just wondering if I could ask you something, Senpai." Tobi sat on the edge of Sasori's bed, and the puppet master could almost feel the kid's happy grin. He was so weird, sometimes.

"Shoot."

"How do your strings work? The chakra ones?" he asked, leaning forward slightly as he surveyed Sasori's work desk. Sasori blinked, surprised. What kind of question was that? Oh well… he smirked.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Just because." The mask sung, jumping up excitedly as Sasori set down Hiruko.

"Alright, I'll tell you. …well, better yet- I'll show you." The red head suddenly chuckled, latching chakra-laden strings onto Tobi's body. The boy squealed in…fear? amazement? happiness? Sasori couldn't tell, but he smiled nonetheless. "Do you see? I just attach them to something, and then pull…"

"Like this."

And with a tug, Tobi jerked forward, lips crashing onto Sasori's with surprising intensity as his mask was ripped off. For a moment, they remained like that, even after the strings faded, and then Sasori pulled away, grinning.

"You see, Tobi? That's how they work."

The boy took a moment to regain his breath, then glanced up at the puppet, face flushed. Seconds passed in silence, before he suddenly grinned.

"Hey, Senpai, do you mind showing me that again?"

--

**And there it is. :) My favorite was the Itachi and Pein one, personally. Drop a message, I'd love it!**


End file.
